User talk:RainingPain17
---- Archived ftw 10:31, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Image arrh., my pc is going so slow today, how can i add a license to an image after it has being uploaded? (talk) 19:06, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Trivia facts What is the meaning of "relevance" for you? Is there any fact in any article that you actually think it's relevant? Well, it's so normal to throw a snowball in the windshield of a car and the glass cracks and even break, isn't it? It happens to me everyday. (talk) 15:49, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh well, you can say your opinion, can I say mine?? Glitches - "Oh there's a glitch to go to North Yankton" This is good and it should be added, if high-skilled users don't add it, then low-skilled users do. "Oh I can get the Railgun before minor turbulence" Relevant enough, because every returning player wants the Railgun and they found out a easy way to obtain it, therefore it's relevant enough. Coincidences - "The Rat-Loader has a automatic transmission but it still has a clutch pedal" Yes, this is relevant, why? Because it's so normal and realistc to press the clutch when driving an automatic car, isn't it? "The Thunder-Rodd has no steering wheel" Well, it's a futuristic car, I mean, like the google car? Conclusions - The number of gold bricks in The Big Score is 672, because one brick equals to 300K, and 300K x 672 is 201M. That's all I have to say. (talk) 16:06, December 24, 2014 (UTC) "All i've fucking got is sarcasm" - Michael De Santa I don't wanna sound disrespectful, but that's my personality, I don't use it in a offensive tone, sorry if you got that wrong. (talk) 16:25, December 24, 2014 (UTC) BTW I have created a sandbox with my best contributions. (talk) 16:34, December 24, 2014 (UTC) The personal pictures need licensing too?? I'll do it, however, they'll be only used in my personal page, also, the Titan, I got the picture from gtaforums.com, I had permission to use it, so I added the license "copyrighted, but permitted by the autor". (talk) 16:40, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Okay, i'll change the license now, thanks for the heads up (talk) 16:45, December 24, 2014 (UTC) That's my personality, TBH I don't agree with some things you do but I keep my respect, I just don't respect peole that insults me, also, after learning the image policy, I worry about them as much as CJ Jr. do. (talk) 16:52, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Editing User's Userpages Hey RainingPain. I noticed you edited on Monkeypolice's page saying he did not copyright his photos. Just letting you know that REGARDLESS of whether a user makes a mistake like that on his user page, you are never allowed to edit someone's user page without their permission. No one can edit your user page so don't edit someone elses. I'm not putting you in trouble, just letting you know. ( ) 19:51, December 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 If it's in good faith it's okay. Also, Wikia may have said so but if one had to edit a bureaucrat's or admins page, they may get in trouble for it. ( ) 20:05, December 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 If you mean Monkeypolice as the troll, I'd suggest you not call him that. Don't call users names because you don't agree with them. Sean and Johnpaul are excused from that because they are vandals. But try to avoid calling users names.Also, y'all always used to get along. What happened? ( ) 21:33, December 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I don't think Monkeypolice was trolling. He didn't know he was wrong. I used to behave like that when The Tom and I just met, and Tom never called me a troll. A troll is someone who causes trouble regardless of what. For example, a troll will be a vandal or someone who makes fun of someone just for fun. Also, Monkeypolice isn't really against you but honestly you can be harsh in some areas too towards users. Some users aren't easy to deal with, but don't treat them with disrespect. We all need to change and I'll stop Ilan if he does warn you about your behavior. ( ) 21:43, December 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I agree cause some users uploaded some unnecessary pics like those that DAWNYACULLUM uploaded. ( ) 21:49, December 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 "Trolling" is a harsh word to call someone. A troll is someone who deliberately does something bad in order to annoy someone for his/her own entertainment. Monkeypolice is not trolling. He is kind of misbehaving but in a non harmful way. The use of an emoticon at the end makes this post look more like he's just joking rather than purposely trying to go against staff. I have nothing against you, but some people are annoyed with you and I can see where they are coming from. You're doing a great job as a patroller, but you're sometimes a bit too harsh towards people - regardless of who it is, whether it's a random editor, staff member or a complete idiot like Xpanetaa or Sean.snh, you should show respect to people because calling someone names is something a patroller shouldn't do. Remember this? Or this & this? I have no problems with you, the way you edit, the way you do your job, etc., but your behaviour is not always a good example of how a patroller should behave like. I remember how you, Andre and Monkeypolice used to be good friends and now both of them have removed you from the "Allies" and "Favorite Wiki Editors" list - I guess that does say that something bad has happened. I (and probably others) feel like you should take a bit calmer attitude when dealing with people, regardless of how they behave. They may annoy you to insane levels, they may be complete vandals/trolls/spammers, but responding to them with hate will not give good opinions about you. You're here to keep peace, not cause more trouble. Just my two cents about that 22:22, December 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hey! Hey there, and merry christmas! I'm back so what is it you need? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:16, December 25, 2014 (UTC) :Well, you'll have to ask The Tom about this because for 1, I haven't been here since late September so I'm still getting used to this new wiki set-out, and two, he's the head bureaucrat and I'm just an admin so he is the one that makes decisions like that. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:22, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'll be staying around. I only wasn't here because of my laptop being broken. Also, I'll take a look at that thing to do with Rhem now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:26, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Suprise! Just come to say....Merry Christmas! (talk) 10:10, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Deleting Things RainingPain, I would appreciate it that when you delete piece's of trivia or other thingts on the page that you give an actual reason as opposed to leaving no reason to delete the pieces of trivia. You recently made edits to the Roman Bellic page that didn't just delete my pieces of trivia, but others as well, for no good reason. These specific pieces of trivia were put there so people that want to find out something about Roman Bellic wouldn't have to look through the several paragraphs of info on him and instead would just have to look at the trivia section and learn anything like that without taking up a lot of time. Mortsnarg (talk) 16:01, December 25, 2014 (UTC) I never said that I agreed with The Tom on that one, but I'm still going to admit that he had a point when it came to skimming the pages. The deutregonist page is a average size page for an average size subject. If a person would want to find out a piece of information quickly, it would take them a while but the info could be found in about 3 minutes of skimming through the page. In something like the Roman Bellic page,a piece of information like the one I put down, that Roman has in some shape or form been in every HD Universe game, is simplified in a way as it names where in each game he was referenced. If that's done then you don't have to skim through the page for 5-8 minutes to find out the info that you could find in 1-2 minutes in the trivia page. Mortsnarg (talk) 16:53, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Report user Don't you think it is annoying already? Why don't you ask The Tom or Ilan to ban infinitely this user 75988? (or whatever his user name is) He doesn't stop doing this irrelevant edits! I even suspect that he is a sockpuppet of XPanettaa (talk) 15:52, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Meters It looks possible but I need to see some proof before I block him. Tom Talk 00:07, December 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Idea I'd be more inclined to try and increase patroller rights than have a separate position. I'm happy for more users to apply for the position of patroller (with increased rights), but a separate position seems unnecessary. Tom Talk 00:10, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think you understand what I'm saying; I'm recommending just increasing the rights of patrollers to rename and delete images if possible. So the usergroup will just be patrollers. This would need community discussion, but we may need to check if this is possible with Wikia first. Tom Talk 09:46, December 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, I see what you mean now. It looks as though this is possible, so now we need a community discussion. Tom Talk 10:09, December 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Wow Heh, yeah, I know I could have made the request much earlier, but it just wasn't a priority for me to be a patroller. But since I had been asked to apply and there is at least an available spot, I thought "why not?". Besides, I agree that patrollers should be able to delete images and I'd like to help cleaning that mess if possible. And thanks for your vote, I appreciate it. I will contact the staff and some users about my request soon. DocVinewood (talk) 13:55, December 28, 2014 (UTC) User This user could possibly be a Pastor Richards sockpuppet. He's undone a Pastor edit you reverted and his Beta Vehicles edits are following a similar pattern. Might be worth keeping an eye on him. SJWalker (talk) 00:45, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Videos How do i add videos, because when i select the video i want to add when adding media, it doesnt appear on my user page (where i want it), is there another way, or does it just take a while for the video to appear? (talk) 19:26, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Inactive Just a heads up, if you're not going to be active for a while, remember that being inactive for 3 months plus (being the newest Patroller) could lose you your rights. Popping every week or so should mean it won't be a problem. Leo68 (talk) 16:49, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year!!! (talk) 12:29, January 1, 2015 (UTC)